La peur de Zack
by Hakukai
Summary: La "suite" de La peur de Cloud. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu le premier pour lire celui la! Attention! A ne pas prendre au sérieux!


Voici la "suite" de l'OS: La peur de Cloud. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu le premier pour lire celui-ci. Ceci est encore un gros délire, les persos sont OOC. Je trouve que l'histoire est mignonne.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

La peur de Zack.

Il était à peu près 21 h. Cloud avait allumé la lumière et lisait tranquillement, assis sur un confortable clic-clac gris qui trônait dans le salon de Zack. Son livre, ou plutôt son encyclopédie, s'intitulait « Les chocobos d » (Un titre inventé comme ça). Il était arrivé à la lettre C, quand un cri presque inhumain lui parvint depuis la petite cuisine du brun (Et oui, Zack cuisine toujours, en oubliant surtout pas son tablier avec des cœurs ! Mais qui va manger à 21h... ? Moi !).

- AU ! A L'AIIIIIIIIIIDE !

Le blond sursauta à ce hurlement et faillit en lâcher son livre. Il vit, pour la première fois de sa vie, un Zack traumatisé. Il observa, avec des yeux ronds comme un œuf de chocobo, son ami se précipiter vers lui avec une tête horrifiée. Il eut juste le temps de poser rapidement son encyclopédie sur la table basse, avant d'accueillir dans ses bras un soldat tout tremblant et au bord des larmes.

Il se rappela amèrement la scène d'il y a quelques jours... Quand Zack à découvert son arachnophobie... Il fit une moue mécontente en se le rappelant.

- Cloud... appela Zack, Cloud...je...j'ai vu un...un fantôme...dans la cuisine... I-Il m'a fait peur...

Cloud retourna brutalement à la réalité en entendant Zack lui parler. Il referma ses bras autour du brun et le berça doucement, comme une mère le ferait à son enfant. Le jeune homme lui chuchota des mots rassurants.

- Chuuut...Tout va bien...Je suis là... Le méchant fantôme est parti, il ne viendra plus t'embêter, promis, dit-il en caressant les cheveux de son ainé.

A ces mots et aux gestes les accompagnants, Zack commença doucement à se détendre. Il se laissa bercer par son meilleur ami et, au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par commencer à somnoler.

Le blond, sentant que son amant s'était calmé, défit lentement son étreinte et, veillant à ne pas le réveiller, allongea Zack sur le canapé. Il contourna la table basse en bois vernis, qui se trouvait devant le clic-clac, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

S'arrêtant au seuil de la porte, il détailla la pièce.

La cuisine était assez petite, mais pas trop. Les murs étaient peints en orange très doux et le plafond était resté blanc, selon le désir de Zack. Au fond, dans le coin gauche de la pièce, se situait un petit frigo blanc et à la gauche de Cloud, se trouvait une petite gazinière, munie d'un four gris et sur le côté gauche du meuble, il y avait un évier un inox gris foncé. A la droite du blond, trônait un meuble de rangement, de style ancien et tout en bois. Il prenait tout le mur et complétait bien l'harmonie de la pièce. A côté de la gazinière, se trouvait une petite fenêtre ouverte et les rideaux blancs volaient légèrement à cause de la brise qui soufflait.

Cloud comprit immédiatement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il fut pris d'un énorme fou rire qu'il essaya de calmer, pour éviter de réveiller son ami.

Il alla refermer la fenêtre et rejoint son ami dans le salon.

Il vit qu'il avait réveillé Zack quand il l'aperçut, assis dans un coin du canapé, les genoux repliés sous son menton et la tête enfouie entre ses bras. Il s'approcha doucement, s'assit à côté de lui et l'attira dans une étreinte remplie d'amour et de réconfort.

Le brun se laissa faire avec plaisir. C'était si rare que Cloud le prenne dans ses bras ! Le cadet passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de son ainé. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Ce fut Cloud qui brisa le silence :

-Je suis allé dans la cuisine, il sentit le brun se raidir à ses mots, et j'ai constaté que ton « fantôme » c'était... les rideaux qui flottaient à cause du vent, continua le blond.

Zack en entendant cela, rougit de gène et de honte et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Cloud. Le jeune homme sentit la peau de Zack le brûler, et il devina que le brun rougissait.

- Il ne faut pas avoir honte Zack, dit-il en lui frottant le dos de bas en haut, tout le monde à ses propres peurs. Et j'ai pu voir une face de toi que je n'ai jamais vue.

- J'ai peur des fantômes depuis que ma mère m'a dit que, si je ne m'endormais pas, les fantômes viendraient me chercher pour m'emmener avec eux..., expliqua-t-il à son cadet. (Ma mère me disait ca aussi quand j'étais petite. Je n'y ai jamais cru XD)

-C'est psychologique Zack...Tu devrais voir un psy, affirma Cloud en essayant de ne pas rire.

- C'est vrai..., sourit faiblement Zack. Cloud, j'ai encore peur... Est-ce que...Est- ?

-Pardon Zack, je n'ai pas compris..., le tortura le jeune blond.

Le soldat pris son courage à deux mains et articula, gêné au possible :

-S'il te plait Cloud... tu pourrais... dormir avec moi cette nuit... ?

- J'avais très bien compris, sourit le jeune homme, amusé par la gêne de son compagnon.

Zack rompit l'étreinte et râla :

-C'était méchant ! Je ne te parle plus ! A moi que tu ne te fasses pardonner..., dit-il, taquin.

Ce fut au tour de Cloud de rougir. Il bafouilla, embarrassé :

- Z-Zack ! C'était pour rire !

-Tatatata ! Je ne te parle plus !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tourna le dos à Cloud. Le blond, toujours aussi mal à l'aise, décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il prit les épaules du soldat, le força à se retourner et, quand il eut son visage en face du sien, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, sans brusquerie.

Zack, surpris au départ, ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser. Puis reprenant rapidement ses esprits, il y répondit avec plaisir. Quand ils se séparèrent, il put voir que Cloud était aussi rouge que le pelage de Red XIII. (HAHAHA ! La comparaison ! Bon, j'avais pas trouvé mieux...Et vu que j'aime pas les tomates...)

- Tu es pardonné... Pour cette fois ! Alors, est-ce que... ?

-C'est d'accord, marmonna-t-il, je veux bien dormir avec toi.

Zack, tout content, se leva pour déplier le clic-clac et écarte la table basse. Puis, il partit chercher une grande couette dans sa chambre. Ensuite, il revint, balança la couette, alla éteindre la lumière et s'allongea près de Cloud, qui était toujours assis.

-Allez, allonge-toi !

Cloud obéit et il fut immédiatement entouré par des bras chauds et musclés. Il se serra un peu plus contre Zack et soupira de contentement.

-Bonne nuit Cloudy...

-Bonne nuit Zack...

Et ils s'endormirent paisiblement, chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

Encore une fin qui ne me convient pas... Enfin, dites moi si vous avez aimé! Et je viens d'avoir une idée géniale! Niark, niark...

Sinon à bientôt pour le prochain OS!


End file.
